Runaway
by Craziest Laziest Angel OnEarth
Summary: Sejauh dan secepat apakah mereka bisa berlari?
1. Catch Me If You Can

**Disclaimer: Punya J.K Rowling yadda yadda yadda**

**A/N: Cla publish ulang cerita ini atas saran Reviewers versi aslinya. Wah, makasih banget yah atas saran dan kritik kalian, Guys:) **

**Cla masih harus buanyak belajar n latihan niyh:)**

.

.

Hermione berlari kencang, tidak menghiraukan paru-parunya yang kelelahan menuntut oksigen. Dia memacu setiap sendi untuk bekerja, mengabaikan sakit yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Malam begitu pekat, Hermione hampir tidak bisa melihat jalan di depannya.

Tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas penggalan peristiwa yang terjadi selama dan setelah perang Hogwarts berkecamuk.

Sesekali gadis itu memejamkan mata, mencoba menepis bayangan-bayangan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup. Selalu akan jadi mimpi terburuk, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Di kastil Hogwarts, terbaring tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa orang-orang yang begitu dikenalnya. Para pejuang yang memutuskan untuk bertarung bersama-sama meski kematian jadi resiko terburuk pilihan mereka.

Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey...

Begitu banyak jiwa terenggut. Harga mahal yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah kemerdekaan dari kekuatan jahat.

'Sial! Fokus, Hermione!'

Hermione mengusir jauh-jauh pemandangan itu dari benaknya, menahan air mata karena perjuangannya belum berakhir seperti jenazah-jenazah itu.

Dia tetap menerjang semak belukar dan ranting pepohonan yang menggores tajam kulit, meninggalkan luka-luka kecil berdarah yang perih.

Sayup-sayup, Hermione bisa mendengar suara langkah cepat orang di belakangya. Si Pengejar tidak menyerah sedikit pun, sama keras kepalanya seperti Hermione yang tidak melambatkan langkah.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Malfoy!" teriak Hermione lantang, suaranya bergaung memecah kesunyian Hutan Terlarang.

.

.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Malfoy!" suara melengking Hermione semakin memacu adrenalin Draco untuk terus mempercepat langkah kakinya.

'Berani benar Granger! Dia akan sangat menyesal nanti!'

Draco mengatur nafasnya yang berat, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengibas semak yang menghalangi jalan.

Tujuannya hanya satu saat itu: mengejar Hermione Granger yang berkelit dengan lincah diantara pepohonan Hutan.

Pemuda berdarah murni itu tidak semenit pun beristirahat. Otot tubuh dan pikirannya seolah tak merasakan kelelahan. Mati rasa.

Peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini begitu menguras emosinya. Hingga ia sudah dalam tahap tidak peduli jika langit runtuh sekalipun.

Peperangan, tangis, duka, dan tanggung jawab yang disandangnya, kadang membuat Draco muak hingga ia ingin melarikan diri.

Sama seperti Hermione, dia berusaha keras mengalihkan ingatannya tentang pertarungan hebat di kastil Hogwarts yang terjadi hari ini.

Crabbe mati.

Voldemort mati.

Wajah suram para penghuni sekolah sihir itu.

Ketakutan para Pelahap Maut yang tersisa.

Air mata ibunya...

"Argh! Granger, berhenti kau!" Draco meluapkan kekesalan pada mangsa di depannya. Mengutuk diri karena kalah cepat dari Prefek Gryffindor itu.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa mendengar Hermione tertawa, "Mungkin dengan empat kaki kau akan lari lebih cepat, Ferret!"

Draco mendengus, "Aku akan menangkapmu, Granger! Pasti!"

Seringai licik menghiasi bibir Draco saat ia menggumamkan kutukan.

.

.

Seharusnya Hermione berada di dalam kastil, merayakan kemenangan sekaligus mengenang para korban.

Alih-alih, ia malah berlari di jantung Hutan Terlarang. Hanya pepohonan dan Draco Malfoy yang ada di area pandangnya.

Draco Malfoy.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal, Hermione tetap tidak habis pikir bisa bertemu dengan orang serumit pemuda itu.

Rumit.

Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok putra kebanggaan Lucius Malfoy. Dari luar, Draco tampak seperti anak manja dari keluarga kaya yang sombong dan berhati dingin.

Tapi Hermione tahu semua hanya topeng yang ia kenakan untuk menyembunyikan siapa Draco Malfoy yang sesungguhnya: Pemuda kesepian yang sangat butuh pengakuan ayahnya.

Menyedihkan. Draco mengambil pilihan salah yang sama dengan Lucius Malfoy. Menjadi Pelahap Maut yang nyaris membantu kehancuran dunia sihir.

Apapun alasannya, Hermione tidak akan membiarkan seorang Pelahap Maut pun menang dalam pertarungan ini, terutama seseorang yang menjadi 'teman bertengkarnya' selama lebih dari enam tahun.

'Ferret Sombong! Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkanku! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Tidak akan pernah!'

Blaz!

Sebuah kilatan merah mengenai batang pohon di dekat Hermione, mengagetkan gadis bermata coklat itu.

"Curang kau, Malfoy!" protes Hermione, melancarkan kutukan ke belakang punggungnya, berharap dapat menghambat langkah Si Pengejar.

Draco berkelit dengan mudah, tertawa-tawa seolah mantra Hermione hanya hembusan angin semata.

.

.

Draco menghindar tepat waktu saat mantra Hermione hampir mengenainya Ia menutupi kekagetan atas serangan balasan gadis itu dengan tertawa keras. Pilihan buruk, karena hal itu justru menghabiskan energinya.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan beri aku kutukan serius, Darah Lumpur!" Draco berkata terengah-engah, mulai mengakui ketangguhan gadis kelahiran Muggle itu. Refleksnya semakin cepat dan serangannya terfokus, meski Hermione sedang dalam keadaan berlari.

"STUPEFY!" teriak Draco, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke pohon pinus yang berjarak setengah meter dari Hermione.

Dia tidak benar-benar ingin membuat Hermione pingsan. Sejujurnya, Draco senang 'bermain' dengan Nona-Tahu-Segala itu lebih lama lagi. Merasakan kepanikan di setiap tindakan Hermione.

Hanya saja, Hermione Granger tidak terdengar panik atau ketakutan sedikitpun.

"PETRFICUS TOTALUS!"

Draco merasakan mantra itu melesat hanya beberapa _centimeter_ dari puncak kepalanya, 'Ups, nyaris,' batinnya lega.

"Keadaan mulai seru, Nona! Kita lihat bisa secepat dan sejauh apa kita berlari!"

.

.

**tbc**

**A/N: Um, Ripiu? #puppy-dog-eyes:)**

**4 Resha: Sist, are you happy now? Just don't do anything to my cheeks. Okay?:P**


	2. It All Ends

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's**

**A/N: Chapter2 ada flashback ya;)**

.

.

Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu ingin sekali berlari, hal yang sudah sangat lama, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Draco ingin merasa bebas, seolah dia burung yang pertama kali mengecap udara luas setelah bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Sebagian besar masa hidupnya ia habiskan dengan berusaha sekeras mungkin menjadi putra terbaik untuk orangtuanya.

Menuruti kemauan mereka.

Menjaga nama baik keluarga Malfoy.

Mengesampingkan keinginan pribadi...

...dan cintanya.

Semua atas dasar kehormatan sebagai seorang bangsawan.

Juga kesetiaan seorang abdi Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia tidak menghindar dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Malfoy untuk mengagungkan keturunan darah murni, karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya.

Ia tidak pernah berusaha lari saat posisinya sebagai Pelahap Maut menuntutnya untuk membunuh Albus Dumbledore. Draco berusaha, karena jika ia begitu saja lari dari tugas yang dibebankan Voldemort, sama saja seperti menandatangani kontrak kematian dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya.

Ah, tugasnya sudah selesai ketika Voldemort tumbang. Narcissa dan Lucius aman dari tirani Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Mereka tinggal memulihkan nama baik dengan berderma sebanyak mungkin, seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

Mudah. Ya, kan?

Misinya jadi Pelahap Maut dan bangsawan kecil sudah selesai.

Semua telah berakhir.

Draco memeluk Narcissa untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mengusap air mata wanita itu dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku pergi, Mum," katanya singkat, berharap ibunya mengerti, bahwa kini Draco ingin memulai lembaran baru hidupnya. Menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda.

Saat itu Narcissa hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengusap rambut pirang Draco lembut, sama seperti saat ia kecil dulu.

Draco merindukan belaian itu. Ibu dan ayahnya begitu menyayangi dan menganggapnya harta yang paling berharga.

'Andai kita bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu, Mum… Masa ketika keluarga kita hidup aman, tanpa bayang-bayang Pelahap Maut dan Pangeran Kegelapan.'

Draco mengecup pipi basah ibunya, dan berbisik lirih, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Dad."

Narcissa mengangguk pelan, tidak menatap mata anaknya yang sendu. Dia ingin menahan kepergian Draco, menjaga anak tunggalnya agar tidak sedetik pun menghilang dari pandangan.

Ia sudah kehilangan suaminya, haruskah ia bersabar menghadapi kepergian Draco?

"Mum dan Dad akan baik-baik saja…" Draco melepaskan diri dari genggaman ibunya, mundur beberapa langkah.

Lalu ia mulai berlari, 'Maafkan aku, Mum.'

Kini, waktunya untuk mengambil kembali sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah jadi miliknya sedari dulu.

.

.

Hermione selalu berlari.

Berlari untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang super padat.

Berlari menghindari manusia serigala yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri.

Berlari dari kejaran anggota Kementrian dan para Pelahap Maut.

Sebagai sahabat Harry Potter, ia tidak punya pilihan lain: Lari atau mati.

Begitu banyak bahaya yang telah ia, Harry dan Ron hadapi. Jika mereka bukan pelari yang handal dengan sedikit keberuntungan, mungkin sudah sejak dulu mereka tertangkap.

Dia tidak pernah mengeluh mempunyai sahabat yang tampaknya jadi magnet bagi banyak masalah. Hermione malah mensyukurinya. Bahaya dan permasalahan yang mereka hadapi seolah jadi pelajaran berharga untuk lebih menghargai hidup. Pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah ia temukan dari buku apapun.

Hidup mereka begitu rapuh dan sering berada di ujung tanduk,. Pilihan yang salah bisa mengantarkan mereka ke tangan Kematian. Mereka begitu beruntung karena selalu diberi kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Hermione pikir, sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Bukankah misi sebagai pendamping Harry dalam menempuh bahaya sudah berakhir saat Voldemort mati? Mereka masih berteman, tentu saja. Tapi mungkin pilihan Hermione kali ini akan mengguncang persahabatan mereka.

Semua telah berakhir.

Hermione memeluk kedua sahabatnya sambil menangis haru.

Harry dan Ron membalas pelukannya, rasa bahagia karena Voldemort telah dikalahkan, menyatu dengan kesedihan kehilangan beberapa orang yang gugur secara terhormat.

Ketika mereka melepaskan pelukan, ada kecanggungan yang tidak nyaman. Masing-masing tampak sibuk memilih kata yang akan mereka sampaikan.

Harry dan Ron sudah mengetahui rencana Hermione malam ini. Hermione sudah memberitahu kedua sahabatnya dengan suara bergetar, menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Kedua pemuda itu belum menerima keputusannnya dengan baik, terutama Ron yang menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Hermione? Serius?" Ron melipat kedua lengan di dada, tampak marah.

Hermione mengangguk mantap,"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Setidaknya jangan pergi malam ini, Mione!" Ron maju selangkah, sekarang benar-benar marah.

"Ron!" Harry memperingatkan, memegangi lengan Ron dengan kencang. Mata zamrudnya melembut saat melihat Hermione. Sang Terpilih menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menjadi penengah diantara kedua sahabatnya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Mione."

Hermione mengangguk, lalu mulai berlari pergi ketika didengarnya Ron berteriak, "PENGKHIANAT!"

Hermione mengerti kepedihan Ron yang baru kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Gadis itu bahkan belum bisa menghapus bayangan Fred dan korban-korban lain dari pikirannya. Pasti beban Ron beratus kali lipat dari apa yang ia rasakan.

'Oh, Ron. Maafkan aku.'

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk yang terakhir kali, Hermione memacu langkahnya lebih cepat.

Kini, Hermione berlari bukan untuk menghindar dari maut, tapi untuk menjemput kebahagiannya sendiri.

.

.

**tbc**

**A/N: Ripiu? #ngumpet dibalik pohon:)**


	3. I'm Gonna Get You

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan Dunia Magisnya (masih) milik J.K Rowling :)**

**A/N: Trims untuk Resha (seperti biasa) dan Reviewers chapter sebelumnya:D **

**Ada flashback kejadian 4 tahun sebelumnya, semoga ga membingungkan ya, Readers;)**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Draco kewalahan mengejar Hermione. Gadis itu bertambah cepat dibanding empat tahun lalu, saat 'permainan rahasia' mereka pertama kali dimulai. Dulu Hermione mudah terkejar dan cepat kelelahan.

Namun sekarang, situasi sungguh berkebalikan. Mungkin hidup dalam pelarian bersama Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley telah melatih Hermione jadi lebih tangkas.

Draco nyaris mengaku kalah, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ketika pemandangan di depannya membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niat.

Hermione Granger jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

.

.

Tubuh Hermione berontak, tidak menuruti perintah otaknya untuk terus lari. Pandangan gadis itu menjadi buram, ia tidak melihat akar pohon yang menghalangi jalan.

Hermione jatuh berdebam ke tanah hutan yang ditumbuhi sulur-sulur tanaman.

Di belakangnya, Draco Malfoy bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Kau kalah, Granger!" Draco berkata girang, mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Hermione yang masih belum dapat bangkit dari posisinya.

"Belum, Malfoy!" Hermione menendang kaki Draco dengan kaki kirinya, membuat Draco kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di dekat Hermione.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Draco lihat adalah bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit malam.

"Ouch," kata pemuda itu merasakan benjolan di belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, Malfoy?"

"Huh?" Draco melihat ke Hermione yang berbaring setengah meter dari dirinya.

"Kau pingsan selama semenit. Memalukan sekali, aku hanya menendang kakimu sedikit tapi kau langsung jatuh seperti itu."

"Aku tidak pingsan, Granger. Pingsan itu untuk cewek."

"Oh, ya? Jadi kau cuma beristirahat tadi?" sindir Hermione tajam.

"Terserah," Draco belum bangkit dari posisinya tadi, masih berbaring di tanah berumput basah, tak jauh dari orang yang sebelumnya ia kejar mati-matian.

Keduanya tidak bicara, menikmati suara hewan-hewan malam. 'Uhu' lembut burung hantu di atas pepohonan, derik jangkrik, dan kepak sayap kelelawar yang sesekali lewat.

Orang lain mungkin akan berpikir mereka berdua telah kehilangan akal.

Mereka telah lari sekuat tenaga tadi, seolah hidup dan mati bergantung pada seberapa cepat mereka menembus semak dan kegelapan malam.

Tapi sekarang mereka cuma berbaring berdampingan, mengatur nafas secara bersamaan.

Ya, orang lain mungkin akan menganggap ini adalah tindakan yang tak masuk akal.

Bagi Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy, ini hal biasa.

Mereka sudah berkompetisi dalam segala hal sejak kelas tiga.

Berlomba lari dan sembunyi, pemenang akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Keduanya sama-sama berego tinggi, menolak menyerah dan mengakui kemenangan lawan.

Hari dimana Draco menuntut balas dendam karena Hermione memukul wajahnya, adalah hari pertama persaingan dimulai.

.

.

_Empat tahun lalu..._

Hermione berjalan cepat-cepat melintasi koridor Hogwarts yang sepi, sadar diikuti oleh seseorang yang berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Mau apa kau, Malfoy!" Hermione berkata ketus, berbalik ke arah Draco Malfoy.

Draco menyilangkan lengannya di dada dengan penuh kepongahan. Ia diam saja saat Hermione menampar wajahnya di depan Harry, Ron, Crabbe, dan Goyle.

Draco berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya saat itu.

Tapi bukan seorang Malfoy namanya jika tidak menuntut balas.

"Kemarin kau memukulku, harus kubalas!"

"Kau mau memukul cewek, Draco? Oh, _gentleman_ sekali," sindir Hermione tajam.

"Kau bukan, cewek, Granger. Kau Darah Lumpur! Tidak ada larangan untuk memukulmu."

Hermione mencabut tongkatnya bersamaan dengan Draco. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi kebencian yang sama.

Hermione bisa lebih cepat mengutuk Draco, tapi kutukan balasan dari anak Slytherin itu bisa lebih kejam dan lebih hitam.

Dia tidak mau ambil resiko memulai serangan. Tapi kalau Draco tiba-tiba melancarkan kutukan, gadis itu jelas akan melawan.

Tiba-tiba Draco menurunkan tongkatnya, menyeringai licik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja? Mengutukmu begitu saja dengan tongkat sama sekali tidak menantang."

"Maksudmu?" Hermione tidak menurunkan tongkatnya, masih waspada.

"Kau berlari lebih dulu selama lima menit, kemudian aku akan mengejar dan menangkapmu. Jika kau tidak berhasil lolos selama 30 menit, aku akan memukulmu. Tapi kalau kau yang menang, meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil, kau boleh memukulku. Cukup adil, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus menurut padamu, Malfoy?"

"Ah, kau takut padaku, Granger? Takut tertangkap? Mungkin kau masuk asrama yang salah, Nona Sok Tahu. Menurut mitos, Gryffindor hanya menerima pemberani."

Hermione mulai kesal, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti dari pemuda bengal ini! Keterlaluan benar dia, mengatakan Hermione masuk ke asrama yang salah!

"Kalau aku menang, aku akan memukulmu di depan teman-teman Slytherinmu yang dungu. Setuju?"

"Itupun kalau kau menang, Granger," Draco seperti menahan tawa, menekankan suaranya pada kata 'kalau'.

"Kapan kita mulai?" tantang Hermione, sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Dia terlalu kesal pada pemuda ular di depannya.

"Sekarang. Aku beri waktu lima menit, pergunakan baik-baik."

Hermione melancarkan tatapan mencela ke arah Draco, lalu berlari menuju Hutan Terlarang.

.

.

"Kenapa empat tahun lalu kau menerima tantanganku, Granger?"

"Mungkin aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk memukulmu lagi," kata Hermione, tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, jahat sekali," keluh Draco di sisinya.

"Huh, kau lebih jahat, Malfoy. Ingat itu."

"Tentu saja, Granger. Itu salah satu daya tarikku."

.

.

Hermione bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, mengawasi Draco Malfoy yang mulai memasuki area hutan.

"Oi, Granger! Dimana kau, Keriting!"

Draco memainkan tongkatnya, berjalan tenang.

Posisi Hermione masih belum terlihat, di sekelilingnya penuh semak lebat. Lokasi strategis untuk bersembunyi.

'30 menit? Ah, mudah,' Hermione sedikit lebih tenang. Dia gesit dan lihai bersembunyi, Seeker Slytherin itu tidak akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Draco terlihat bosan, kelihatan tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat mencari. Gerakannya malas dan seolah tidak peduli.

10 menit berlalu...

Kaki Hermione mulai gatal karena bersembunyi di dekat semak.

15 menit...

"Membosankan sekali, Granger!" Draco berteriak, nada kemenangan dalam suaranya. "Akan aku buat sedikit menarik... STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!"

Draco melancarkan mantra ke berbagai arah, mengenai batang pohon dan semak-semak.

Nyaris mengenai Hermione.

"SIAL KAU, ULAR!" Hermione mengumpat, tidak peduli dengan tempat persembunyiannya.

Gadis itu berlari kencang sambil melancarkan kutukan ke belakang punggungnya.

Sama seperti empat tahun kemudian.

.

.

**tbc**

**A/N: Sempat menyerah juga waktu draft asli Runaway 'terhapus' dengan sukses, tapi berusaha ngetik ulang meski jadinya banyak revisi :)**

**So, review? :)**


	4. It's Easier to Run

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter? J.K Rowling's**

**A/N: Tarik nafasss…**

.

.

"Kau selalu curang, Malfoy," Hermione menggerutu, mengenang perlombaan lari pertama mereka empat tahun lalu.

"Aku cerdik, Granger. Akui saja"

.

.

Secepat dan setangkas apapun Hermione berlari, Draco Malfoy dengan mudah menemukan keberadaannya. Waktu terus berjalan, tapi tenaga gadis itu terus menipis.

"SIAL KAU, ULAR!" Hermione mengumpat, tidak peduli dengan tempat persembunyiannya.

Gadis itu berlari kencang sambil melancarkan kutukan ke belakang punggungnya.

Sama seperti empat tahun kemudian.

Hermione mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin orang serasional dan secerdas dia bisa begitu saja menuruti tantangan konyol Draco Malfoy yang lebih licik dari seekor ular?

'Demi Godric, bodoh benar aku!' teriak Hermione frustasi dalam hati, masih berusaha keras mengatur nafas. Draco yang awalnya terkesan malas-malasan, kini berlari cepat, seolah ia adalah anjing pemburu yang mengejar buruannya.

Hermione menyesal telah terpancing emosi, mudah dimanipulasi oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Dia tidak bisa menolak karena tidak mau harga dirinya sebagai penghuni asrama Gryffindor dipertanyakan kelayakannya.

Pilihan keliru.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!"

'Ah, sial,' adalah pikiran terakhir Hermione sebelum menghantam tanah.

Hermione terjatuh tepat 35 menit dari waktu taruhan yang ditentukan.

Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna yang Draco lancarkan tepat mengenainya. Hermione tidak dapat menggerakkan sendinya sama sekali. Ia terbaring kaku tak bergerak, hanya bisa memandang Draco yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Jika tatapan kejengkelan Hermione bisa membunuh, Draco mungkin sudah mati detik ini juga.

"Ck,ck,ck... Lumayan, Granger. 35 menit. Lebih lama dari dugaanku."

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Hermione, tentu saja. Tapi pandangan mata gadis itu yang tajam menatap Draco, menunjukkan masih ada usaha perlawanan.

'Setelah lepas dari kutukan ini, aku bersumpah akan membalas, Malfoy,' jawab Hermione dalam hati.

"Melotot seperti itu tidak akan membuatku takut," Draco tampak berusaha menahan senyum, puas karena Hermione tidak bisa berkata apapun.

'Otak ular menyebalkan!' Rasanya Prefek Gryffindor itu ingin sekali berteriak, membalas cacian Draco.

Sang Pemenang hanya mengedikkan bahu malas-malasan, mengantungi tongkat sihirnya dan memandang Hermione dengan tatapan seolah ia bersimpati.

"Hmm... Berarti aku harus memukulmu, Granger? Mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh kulitmu?" Draco meneliti telapak tangannya dengan penuh minat. "Kau siap?"

'Pengecut!' Hermione hampir menangis, tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalan pada anak dari Lucius Malfoy itu.

Draco mengangkat tangannya. Hermione sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan pukulan yang akan datang. Setidaknya gadis itu kalah dengan terhormat, tidak menyerang terlebih dahulu seperti yang Draco lakukan.

Tapi di luar dugaan, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan tangannya. Ekspresi Draco melunak. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu membungkuk rendah dan mencium lembut pipi Hermione yang semula akan ditamparnya.

"Kau gila kalau berpikir aku setega itu," Draco bangkit berdiri, melepas mantel hangatnya perlahan.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Oh, Merlin!' Hermione paranoid. 'Untuk apa Malfoy melepaskan mantelnya? Jangan-jangan...'

"Hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku cuma berusaha menjaga agar kau tidak kedinginan," Draco menyelubungi tubuh Hermione yang mulai kedingingan karena udara sore dengan mantel bepergiannya. Mantel coklat milik Draco begitu hangat, tentu saja terbuat dari bahan terbaik dan beraroma khas parfum milik Draco. Wanginya memenuhi penciuman Hermione, membuatnya merasa seperti sedang dipeluk oleh Draco. Jika bisa bergerak, mungkin saat ini ia akan tersenyum.

'Huh, jangan meracau, Mione…' kata Hermione pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan dipeluk oleh seorang Malfoy.

Lagipula, pemuda bengal itu baru saja menciumnya! Dia tidak boleh melupakan fakta itu.

"Permainanan menarik. Kau rival yang lumayan tangguh. Bukan sekedar cewek lemah dan manja seperti yang lain," suara Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

Draco menarik nafas panjang dan duduk di sebelah Hermione, tampak menikmati keheningan Hutan Terlarang.

"Terpaksa aku gunakan cara ini, Granger. Pada kesempatan biasa kita tidak mungkin bisa berdekatan kurang dari jarak sepuluh meter. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa berbicara denganmu, mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan sedari dulu."

'Tidak masuk akal. Cara yang tidak umum untuk membuat seseorang mendengarkan isi hatimu, Malfoy,' Hermione ingin sekali memutar mata, menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah dengan semua tindakan licik Draco Malfoy.

"A-aku suka padamu, Hermione Granger. Tidak mudah menyembunyikan perasaan ini dari teman-temanku, kau tahu? Aku harus melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Termasuk salah satunya adalah dengan membuatmu kesal."

Gadis berambut coklat di sebelah Draco berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Dia menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah berusaha mengubur rasa kagum padanya, hanya menyisakan rasa sebal pada pemuda Slytherin itu, tapi kenapa dia sekarang justru balik menyukaiku?'

Hermione ingat tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, ingat kekagumannya pada sosok Draco yang misterius. Banyak teman-teman perempuan Hermione yang mengidolakannya, terpukau pada gayanya yang dingin. Meski terus menyangkal, Hermione tetaplah hanya gadis biasa yang juga tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Tapi semuanya berbalik ketika Draco menyebutnya Darah Lumpur.

Hermione seolah disengat oleh aliran listrik. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa maupun melawan. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pilihan kata Draco.

Serendah itukah dirinya di mata para Darah Murni?

Hermione berusaha membenci Draco, menjauhinya sebisa mungkin.

Ironis. Sekarang justru pemuda itu yang mendekat.

"Tamparanmu kemarin menyadarkanku, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang jika kau terus membenciku. Aku tidak rela melihatmu terus bergaul dengan Potter dan Weasley, sementara kau semakin jauh dariku."

'Posesif sekali, Malfoy.'

"Kau pasti berpikir aku kelewat posesif, Granger. Tapi hidup sebagai seorang Malfoy sangat menjamin untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, dan menjaganya sekuat tenaga agar tidak direbut orang."

Hermione mulai merasakan efek kutukan memudar, ia mencoba menyerap semua perkataan Draco, mendengarkan seksama untuk mendeteksi tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu berbohong.

Tapi Draco terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Gerak tubuhnya ragu-ragu dan bicaranya pelan, tidak ada kesombongan dan sikap sok kuasa yang selama ini jadi ciri khasnya.

"Aku ingin kita bisa bersama, Granger," Draco tersenyum penuh harap, "Aku tahu bahwa kau dulu pernah menyukaiku. Saat itu aku terlalu pengecut untuk memintamu jadi temanku. Aku tidak berani melawan perintah ayah."

Ada dua sisi yang berperang dalam diri Hermione saat ini.

Sisi yang pertama menolak mentah-mentah semua pernyataan Draco, mendesak Hermione untuk terus membenci pemuda itu sampai kapanpun.

Sisi kedua justru menyuruh Hermione untuk kembali melihat ke hati kecilnya yang terdalam. Mencoba mencari apakah ada perasaan suka pada Draco Malfoy yang tersisa di sana.

Sungguh membingungkan, tapi Hermione berusaha menarik nafas panjang dan berdoa agar pilihan yang ia ambil adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Saat kutukan terlepas dari tubuhnya, Hermione mengikuti saran dari sisi kedua, karena dia masih melihat sosok Draco dalam hati kecilnya.

Tapi Draco tidak akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Harus ada syarat yang dipenuhi untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan salah satu anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor itu, dan jika Draco Malfoy bertindak macam-macam, pembalasan Hermione mungkin akan seratus kali lipat lebih kejam.

.

.

"Sejak saat itu, kita selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun..."

"Bertaruh bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil."

"Aku selalu menang-"

"Kau selalu curang-"

"Tidak selalu, Granger. Aku tidak curang saat kita harus bertarung di sisi yang berlainan."

"Sisi Harry dan Voldemort?"

"Ya, aku malah berharap kau yang menang."

.

.

Empat tahun menjalani_ backstreet _bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sulit sekali menyatukan dua pribadi yang luar biasa keras kepala.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran mereka lalui, bahkan nyaris membuat hubungan Draco dan Hermione putus.

Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka tetap bersama meski terlalu banyak perbedaan dalam pola pikir.

Kadang Draco masih memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur, tanpa sedikitpun kebencian dalam suaranya. Hermione yang sudah terbiasa hanya tersenyum mengejek atau pura-pura memukul lengan pemuda itu.

Di depan teman-teman mereka, tidak sekalipun Draco dan Hermione menunjukkan rasa suka. Mereka menghindari ikut campur dalam perdebatan anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Mereka bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, di Hutan Terlarang atau di belakang rumah kaca Herbologi. Sesekali mereka bertaruh, siapa yang bisa berlari kencang tanpa tertangkap harus menuruti kemauan Si Pemenang. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti membelikan barang-barang, sampai hal gila seperti menantang Peeves hingga hantu jahil itu mengejar-ngejar sepanjang koridor.

Tahun ketujuh Draco dan Hermione di Hogwarts diawali dengan pertengkaran.

Hermione kembali mengungkit upaya Draco membunuh Dumbledore, pilihan keluarganya yang keliru, dan tentang ketakutan pemuda itu untuk bertarung di sisi kebenaran.

Draco membantah, berkeras ia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali tetap membantu Lord Voldemort.

"Aku harus tetap berada di Malfoy Manor, di tengah-tengah para Pelahap Maut lain. Semua itu untuk keselamatan keluargaku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Cukup! Pergi pada Pangeranmu tersayang!" Hermione melipat kedua lengannya, nefasnya memburu menahan amarah. Mata coklat madu gadis itu memandang ke sekeliling padang rerumputan tempat mereka bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mencuri dengar.

"Gran... Mione, mengertilah," Draco memegang bahu Hermione dengan lembut, tapi gadis itu menepisnya cepat.

Selalu jadi pertanda buruk jika Draco memanggilnya 'Mione'. Pemuda itu berusaha membujuk hingga Hermione luluh.

"Demi Merlin, dia jahat, Malfoy! Kau bodoh kalau tetap tunduk padanya. Bergabunglah dengan Orde. Kami bisa melindungimu dan kedua orang tuamu," Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, setengah memohon Draco untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Draco menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Hermione, "Maafkan aku, Mione. Aku tetap tidak bisa."

"_Please_…" Hermione berkata lirih, memohon untuk terakhir kalinya.

Draco hanya menggeleng, tidak mengubah keputusannya.

Setetes air mata Hermione jatuh ke pipinya, namun cepat-cepat ia hapus dengan telapak tangan. Jika itu memang keputusan final Draco, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Hermione lakukan untuk mengubahnya.

"Baik, kau di pihak Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan aku di pihak Harry. Kita nanti berpisah jalan dan menjalani hidup masing-masing, tanpa kontak sedikitpun. Aku akan mencoba menerima kenyataan ini, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, Malfoy…"

Draco mendongak, lega melihat tidak ada lagi air di mata coklat Hermione, "Apa?"

Hermione menarik nafas dalam,"Jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa mati, dan kita berdua..." Gadis itu tampak berusaha menguatkan diri untuk mengucap kata berikutnya. Satu kata yang menjadi tujuan terpenting mereka.

Draco tahu maksud Hermione, mengerti begitu sulitnya mengungkapkan kata itu dalam situasi seperti sekarang, "Hidup?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kita pergi dari tempat ini, sejauh-jauhnya. A-aku muak dengan perang. Aku ingin mengambil kembali apa yang hilang. Orang tuaku, dan..."

Pandangan Hermione melembut saat melihat Draco.

"Aku?" Draco tersenyum, merasa hatinya hangat karena Hermione begitu percaya padanya. Bahkan setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi…

Hermione mengangguk, "Janji?"

"Baiklah," Draco berkata pelan, berdoa dalam hati agar mereka berdua hidup untuk memenuhi janji itu.

"Satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Jangan curang-"

"Percaya padaku."

"-dan Malfoy?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan mati."

Draco hanya tersenyum tulus, mengangguk singkat. Ia mendekat dan memeluk Hermione. Sebagai tanda sayang, juga mungkin sebagai tanda perpisahan. Setelah hari ini, Draco akan tinggal bersama para Pelahap Maut, sementara Hermione pergi dengan Hary Potter. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka berdua saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa pertemuan kali ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir.

"Kita akan pergi bersama saat semua ini berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan, baik teman-temanmu maupun keluargaku. Kita sudah bersabar terlalu lama, merekalah nanti yang harus mengerti," Draco menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga, tidak menunjukkan keresahan di depan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jika kau rindu padaku, pandanglah Polaris, Bintang Utara. Aku juga akan memandang bintang itu saat merindukanmu, dengan begitu kita akan saling menemukan," pinta Hermione lirih.

"Kenapa harus Polaris? Begitu spesialkah bintang itu?" Draco tidak terlalu memahami Astronomi, kalah jauh dari kekasihnya yang nyaris hafal semua nama bintang.

"Polaris adalah bintang yang kau ikuti jika kau tersesat dan perlu jalan pulang," Hermione berkata sederhana, mengingat kembali fakta-fakta menarik tentang Bintang Utara itu.

Polaris merupakan bintang paling terang di sebuah rasi yang bernama Ursa Minor, suatu rasi bintang di langit utara, yang namanya berarti "Beruang Kecil" dalam bahasa Latin. Bintang utara ini berjarak kira-kira 430 tahun cahaya dari bumi, jarak yang sangat jauh jika dibandingkan jarak matahari ke bumi yang hanya sekitar 8,5 menit cahaya atau bulan yang hanya 1,3 detik cahaya. Bintang Utara ini 2.000 kali lebih terang dibandingkan Matahari, sebuah bintang maharaksasa dengan massa 6 kali massa matahari. Namun melihat jarak, wajar jika bintang yang paling terang di bumi itu adalah matahari. Lokasi bintang ini tepat berada di sumbu poros rotasi bumi, letaknya yang spesial menjadikannya sebagai favorit bagi para astronom. Jika bintang-bintang lain bagaikan bergerak mengikuti arah rotasi bumi dari timur ke barat, namun bintang ini tetap pada posisinya. Karena itu bintang ini telah dimanfaatkan oleh manusia sebagai panduan navigasi. Polaris tidak berubah posisi seperti bintang lain, maka ia tidak akan menyesatkan para pengelana.

"Selalu mencari Polaris? Baiklah, akan kulakukan, Nona."

"Trims," Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Draco yang tegap, menghirup parfumnya yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian empat tahun lalu, "Aku mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy."

Draco mengecup rambut keriting Hermione, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hermione Granger."

.

.

Memandang Polaris tidaklah cukup, Draco tetap merindukan Hermione setiap hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa kehadiran gadis itu.

'Dimana Hermione sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah Potter dan Weasley menjaganya dengan baik?' Draco tidak bisa lepas dari kekhawatiran bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa gadis itu.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia mendengarkan siaran _Potterwatch_ di kamarnya, sangat berhati-hati agar tidak diketahui anggota keluarganya.

Suara dari radio terdengar samar, namun cukup bagi telinga Draco untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Si Penyiar.

"Tapi sebelum kita mendengarkan Royal dan Romulus," kata penyiar _Potterwatch_, "mari kita dengar laporan siapa saja yang telah meninggal yang oleh _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ dan _Daily Prophet_ dirasa tidak terlalu penting untuk disebutkan," Jantung Draco berdegup begitu cepat, serasa menggedor tulang iganya, 'Please bukan Hermione...' Draco berharap nama yang disebutkan bukanlah nama orang yang ia cintai, bukan nama orang yang sangat ia rindukan...

"Dengan sangat menyesal kita sampaikan kepada para pendengar mengenai meninggalnya Ted Tonks dan Dirk Cresswell." Draco bisa bernafas lebih lega. Beban di pundaknya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Betapa kelirunya Draco, karena satu jam setelah siaran radio itu ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan rombongan Fenrir Greyback yang membawa tawanan.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione...

Draco memang sangat ingin bertemu Hermione, ingin mendengar suara dan menatap mata indah gadis itu.

Tapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Draco terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya, begitupun Hermione. Pemuda itu tengah duduk di kursi dekat perapian, mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan memandang kayu bakar yang perlahan dilahap api ketika rombongan itu datang.

Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy menatap salah satu tawanan dengan penuh selidik, mencoba memastikan bahwa anak lelaki berwajah bengkak yang Greyback tangkap adalah Harry Potter.

"Well, Draco?" kata Lucius Malfoy. Dia terdengar sangat tertarik. "Apa itu dia?Apa itu Harry Potter?"

"Aku tidak –Aku tidak yakin," jawab Draco sekenanya. Tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya, mata abu-abu Draco yang dalam langsung tertuju pada Hermione. Seolah tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka, Draco dan Hermione mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

'Kau tidak apa-apa?'

'Tentu.'

'Bohong.'

'Sungguh, Malfoy.'

'Aku akan menolongmu.'

'Jangan.' Hermione menggeleng lemah, semua mata tertuju ke arah Harry, tidak ada yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione.

Kecuali Draco.

'Jangan buat dirimu dalam kesulitan, Malfoy. Kumohon.'

"Tunggu," kata Narcissa tajam, membuyarkan Legilimens Draco. "Ya – ya, dia ada di Madam Malkin's dengan Potter! Aku melihat fotonya di Prophet! Lihat, Draco, bukankah ini Si Granger itu?"

Draco menutup matanya selama dua detik, membisikkan janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan mereka nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini ia harus membuat keluarganya percaya bahwa dirinya masih berpihak pada sisi kegelapan.

"Aku...mungkin...yeah." Draco menatap penuh penyesalan pada Hermione. Gadis itu tersenyum menguatkan.

'Aku tetap akan menolongmu, Nona-Tahu-Segala,' Draco berjanji, berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk meraih tangan Hermione dan membawa gadis itu lari.

'Aku tahu.'

Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tawanan lain, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley dan Sang Terpilih, Harry Potter. Semua harus segera diselamatkan.

"Dan lagi, itu Si Weasley!" teriak Lucius Malfoy tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Draco yang masih sibuk mencari jalan keluar. Lucius meluncur mengelilingi tahanan yang diikat untuk menghadap Ron. "Itu mereka, teman-teman Potter –Draco, lihat dia, bukankah itu anak Arthur Weasley, siapa namanya –?"

"Yeah," ujar Draco, punggungnya menghadap para tahanan. "Bisa jadi."

Draco sungguh tidak kuat menahan amarah dan kebingungannya. Situasi jadi sepuluh kali lipat terasa lebih buruk saat Bellatrix Lestrange tiba.

Saudara perempuan Narcissa Malfoy itu mengambil alih keadaan, menambah muram atmosfer ruangan. Bellatrix memantrai para penangkap Trio Emas Gryffindor hingga pingsan, dan membuat Fenrir Greyback ketakutan.

"Draco, pindahkan sampah itu keluar," kata Bellatrix, menunjuk pria yang tak sadarkan diri. "Kalau belum punya keberanian untuk menyelesaikan dia, tinggalkan di halaman untukku."

Draco mendengus. Ia memerintahkan pelayan-pelayannya untuk menyeret tubuh-tubuh pingsan itu ke luar halaman Malfoy Manor dan memberi 'hadiah' berupa kutukan yang menyebabkan tubuh mereka penuh bisul yang bernanah. Mereka pantas mendapatkan yang lebih buruk karena sudah berani menangkap Hermione.

Terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah. Draco tahu itu adalah suara Hermione yang tengah 'diinterogasi' Bellatrix. Rasanya seolah dia yang disiksa, Draco dapat merasakan tubuhnya sakit bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Hermione.

Dia harus bertindak saat ini juga.

Draco tidak segera kembali ke tengah-tengah keluarganya. Pemuda itu berlari ke dapur, mengejutkan beberapa peri rumah yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"Dimana kain yang pernah Dobby kenakan? Apakah kalian masih menyimpannya?" kata Draco panik, mengguncang bahu kurus Windy, peri rumah bermata coklat besar dan memakai celemek kumal berwarna biru tua.

"Dobby, Sir?" cicit Windy ketakutan.

"Ya, cepat katakan, Windy," Draco berusaha tenang dan berpikir jernih. Cara ini harus berhasil.

Windy mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan kusam dari kantung celemeknya, "Dulu ini punya Dobby-"

"Terima kasih, Windy!" Draco tersenyum puas, mengambil sapu tangan kotor itu seolah harta paling berharga. Ia segera berlari ke luar dapur, tidak melihat air mata bahagia Windy karena ucapan 'Terima Kasih' dari Tuannya.

Draco bergegas ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Ia menggumamkan mantra Pemanggil Peri Rumah sempat ia pelajari dari buku, dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada sapu tangan Dobby. Satu menit berlalu, Draco pikir rencananya tidak berhasil ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Dobby Si Peri Rumah memandang galak ke arahnya, tangan mungilnya terlipat seolah ia sedang marah.

"Dobby-"

"Dobby bukan lagi peri rumah keluarga Malfoy, Sir. Dobby peri bebas sekarang-"

"Aku tahu, Dobby. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau harus menolong Harry Potter dan teman-temannya keluar dari sini."

"Harry Potter disini, Sir?" Mata Dobby yang seperti bola tenis jadi lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Ya, Dobby. Gudang bawah tanah. Bebaskan mereka, juga Hermione," Draco berusaha menahan kesedihan karena tidak bisa menolong secara langsung. Saat ini ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Dobby.

"Dobby akan menolong mereka, Sir. Dobby berjanji! Meski nyawa Dobby taruhannya!" Makhluk kecil itu begitu berani, membuat Draco kagum akan tekadnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Dobby. Hati-hati."

Dobby mengangguk, lalu menjentikkan jarinya sehingga ia menghilang.

Tapi muncul kembali lima detik kemudian.

"Ada apa?"

"Dobby hanya ingin bilang... Draco Malfoy adalah Malfoy yang paling baik, Sir." Peri Rumah itu tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Dobby," Draco membalas senyumnya. Dobby ber-Dissaparate, mencoba menyelamatkan Harry dan teman-temannya.

Saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya Draco melihat Dobby.

Draco segera kembali ke dalam rumah hanya untuk disambut oleh kilatan mantra yang melintas di atas kepalanya. Upaya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione untuk melarikan diri berhasil. Mereka keluar Malfoy Manor dengan selamat.

Draco ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Namun tentu ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu di saat keluarganya panik karena tawanannya berhasil kabur. Alih-alih ia hanya berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menengadah ke langit, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Polaris yang bersinar sangat terang.

.

.

Pandangan Draco Malfoy masih menerawang ke langit luas, teringat begitu sulitnya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka yang tentunya ditentang pihak putih dan hitam

Empat tahun yang panjang. Empat tahun yang melelahkan.

Tapi semua terbayar lunas saat melihat Hermione berlari lepas dari teman-temannya, pergi semakin menjauh dari mereka untuk berada di sisi Draco.

Mulai sekarang, hingga selamanya…

"Kau tahu bintang yang paling terang malam ini?"

Draco mengangguk kecil, "Tentu."

"Kau ingat hal penting tentang bintang itu, Malfoy?" Hermione melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Draco, ke bintang yang paling bersinar di antara bintang-bintang yang lain.

"Polaris. Bintang yang kau ikuti..."

"…jika kau tersesat dan perlu jalan pulang," Hermione menambahkan pelan.

"Sekarang aku tidak tersesat lagi, Hermione Granger. Aku sudah menemukan tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada."

"Berarti kau setuju jika kita pergi ke Australia lebih dulu?"

Draco bangkit dari posisinya, membersihkan jubahnya dari daun dan tanah yang menempel.

"Secara teknis, aku menang dalam taruhan ini, Granger. Kau jatuh, aku berhasil menangkapmu, jadi aku berhak menentukan kemana kita pergi nantinya."

Ya, upaya lari mereka hanyalah bentuk taruhan untuk menentukan tujuan pelarian. Siapapun yang berlari cepat dan sampai terlebih dahulu ke tempat Thestral, berhak menentukan kemana mereka akan kabur. Hermione berkeras untuk segera pergi ke Australia, mencari orang tuanya, sementara Draco menuntut untuk pergi ke tempat lain terlebih dahulu sebelum Australia. Draco dan Hermione bukanlah pasangan biasa lain yang mudah menentukan arah tujuan. Mereka sama-sama sulit mengalah.

Hermione masih berbaring di tanah, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangkit.

"Kau curang, Malfoy. Lagipula kau juga jatuh, seharusnya aku yang menang."

Draco mengulurkan tangan, ingin membantu Hermione berdiri, "Pikirkan lagi nanti, kita harus keluar Hogwarts terlebih dulu."

Hermione tidak menyambut tangannya, cuma menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup

"Er, ada sedikit masalah, Malfoy."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku terkilir." Hermione beralih ke posisi duduk, sedikit meringis saat perlahan menggerakkan kaki kanannya. Draco berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Pergelangan kaki Hermione membiru, "Tidak bisa jalan cepat kalau begini, apalagi berlari," Hermione berkata pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggendongmu?" Draco menawarkan, seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Hermione mengerutkan kening, "Kau tidak akan tiba-tiba menjatuhkanku di tengah jalan, kan, Malfoy?" katanya curiga.

Draco tertawa, "Tergantung seberapa berat-"

"Hei, aku tidak berat!" protes Hermione, pura-pura memukul lengan Draco.

Draco tertawa, dan menghadapkan punggungnya pada Hermione.

Hermione memeluk leher Draco, merasa nyaman dengan hangat tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sudah?"

"Yep. Tidak berat, kan?" kata Hermione usil di telinga Draco.

"Tidak seberat yang kubayangkan," Draco nyengir nakal, "tapi tetap saja-"

"Apa, Malfoy?" tantang Hermione melingkarkan lengannya 'lebih erat' ke leher Draco.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa," kata Draco menyerah, takut dicekik gadis di belakangnya.

Hermione tersenyum, melonggarkan lengannya.

"Kita berangkat," Draco menggendong Hermione dan berjalan pelan menembus Hutan. Pemuda itu sudah mempersiapkan Thestral di bagian Hutan yang agak dalam, memberi daging yang cukup agar Thestral tersebut tidak kabur.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan dalam diam, kemudian Draco tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, "Hermione?"

Hermione menautkan alis, sedikit heran Draco memanggil nama depannya. "Hmm?"

"Jangan panggil aku Malfoy lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi seorang Malfoy, kan. Kita harus mulai membiasakan diri memanggil nama depan mulai sekarang."

"Um," Rasa panas merambati pipi Hermione, menyadari bahwa Draco secara tidak langsung meminta gadis itu untuk menjadi istrinya. "Baiklah, Draco."

Suasana hening lagi, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Draco mempercepat langkah ketika ia menyadari bahwa jarak menuju Thestralnya sudah begitu dekat. Kebebasannya dan Hermione hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja.

"Kita sudah sam-" ucapan Draco terhenti ketika melihat ada sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berdiri di sebelah Thestral, mengusap makhluk itu dan tersenyum pada Draco yang terpana memandangnya.

"Draco, ada apa?" Hermione yang penasaran bertanya pelan, melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Draco. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Draco, dia-"

"Ya, Hermione. Tampaknya pelarian kita akan sedikit tertunda."

.

.

**Almost completed**

**A/N: Buang nafasss…**

**Klik Review:D**


End file.
